


All's Fair

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Vin, a snowball fight, making up... another PWP sex story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #6.

 

          The late autumn storm had been unexpected, but welcomed by weathermen and residents alike in the hopes it might help ease the lingering drought that had plagued Colorado for the past few years.  At his ranch, Chris Larabee looked out at the snow-swept landscape, a stark contrast to the bright blue sky overhead, and smiled.  It was beautiful.

          Beside him, Vin Tanner also gazed out across the open landscape toward the tall mountains that filled the western horizon.  The man's almost shoulder-length hair was blown back by an icy breeze coming off those same mountains, giving him a slightly wild look that made Chris' heart race.  Tanner was just so damned… well, he was beautiful, and Chris wanted to reach out and tangle his fingers into that mane of chestnut hair.  He wanted to pull Vin around and kiss him – hard.  But there was something in the younger man's eyes that stopped him from doing either, although he wasn't sure what it was… some kind of innocent wonder that Chris had lost too many years ago to really remember, and he didn't want to spoil or disturb it just to enjoy himself.

          After a few more silent moments spent relishing the grandeur spread out before them, the two men continued on to the barn, the horses greeting them with soft whickers from inside their stalls.

They spent the next hour feeding the animals, checking on the new foal they had both watched birthed as the snow had fallen the night before, and finally patching a leak that they had found near one corner of the building.  Then they headed back toward the house for a shower and a hot dinner.

Halfway back, Vin stopped, stooped down and scooped up a huge handful of snow, shaping it into a sphere, which he lobbed at the back of Chris' head.  It struck, exploding into a halo of icy white fluff that rained down on Larabee's hair and shoulders.

          The blond spun, green eyes narrowed, lips curled back into a feral smile.  "You're gonna pay for that, Tanner," he growled menacingly.

          "Oh yeah?" was the cocky reply as Tanner wagged his eyebrows and danced on his toes like a boxer.  "And who's gonna make me?  _You_ , old man?"

          "Old?  You calling _me_ old?"

          "Hell, yeah!  Yer an old man," Vin teased, bending down to scoop up more snow.  "Older 'n me anyways."

          Larabee's green eyes narrowed even farther.  "Don't you throw that," he warned.

          "What?  This?" Vin asked innocently, shaping the wad of icy crystals into a second good-sized snowball.

          "Yes, _that_ ," Chris growled, bringing the infamous Larabee glare to bear on the man.

          "Ya don't want me t' throw it?"

          "Vin. . ."  He had a terrible feeling his expression, usually enough to reduce hardened criminals to puddles of fear, was having no effect.  Nothing unusual there.

          Tanner drew his arm back, wagged his eyebrows again and let fly.  The snowball struck Chris right in the middle of his chest, exploding like a bug against a windshield.

"Vin!"

          The sharpshooter laughed and leaped back when Larabee made a half-blind grab for him, then reached down to scoop up more of the abundant white stuff.

          Chris huffed.  Then, knowing that if he didn't get started he was going to be sorry, he bent over and scooped up two huge handfuls, quickly shaping it all into a super-sized snowball.  But before he could line up a shot, another icy puffball exploded on his chin, blinding him.  "Goddamn it, Tanner!"

          "Yer gettin' slow, old man," Vin teased, racing up and shoving a handful of the white stuff down the back of Larabee's shirt.

          "Aaahhhh!" Chris howled.  He slammed the super snowball down on top of Vin's head, grinding it in to the man's hair.

          "Hey!  Whaddaya think yer doin'?  That's _cold!_ " Tanner yelped.

          "I _know_ it's cold," Chris replied through nearly clenched teeth.  "Hard not to notice while it was sliding down my back!"

          The taunting smile flashed back onto the sharpshooter's face and, before Chris could stop him, Vin dropped down, one leg shooting out in a swift arc, sweeping Larabee's legs out from under him and dumping him into the snow on his butt.  Chris sank at least a foot into the deep, sparkling powder.

"Fuckin' smartass!"

          A fit of laughter exploded from Vin as he launched himself, landing on top of Larabee, who responded with a huge _whoof_ as the majority of the air in his lungs was forced out in a rush.

          As Chris struggled to breathe again, he also fought to keep Vin from shoving more snow down his shirt-front.  But the younger man had him pinned and managed to souse him pretty thoroughly.  Not to mention that his butt was getting a good soaking as the snow he was lying in melted under him, the cold dampness seeping into the thick material.

          But once Larabee had his breath back, he was able to dislodge Tanner, tossing him off and into the snow.  The air rushed back into his lungs and he closed his eyes in relief as they filled.

          "Ya need a hand, lover?"

          Larabee's eyes opened at the word and he stared up at the proffered hand.  He took it with a sigh, letting the sharpshooter pull him upright.  The breeze immediately wrapped around his legs, turning his wet jeans into sheets of clinging ice.  He shivered.

          "Gotcha!" Vin crowed, and the next thing Chris knew, he was lying face down in the snow, Tanner sitting on his butt this time.

          "Gdddmmmttt, Tnnnrrr, gtttt ooofff mmmm," he yelled ineffectually into the snow.

          "What was that?" Vin asked him, pulling up Larabee's shirt and pressing his icy-cold hand against the man's skin.

          "Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

          "What?"

          "Gtttt ooofff mmmm!"

But Tanner was too busy chewing on the back of Chris' neck to listen, the action sending jolts of excitement shooting through Larabee's frozen veins and pooling in his groin, creating a distracting contrast to the cold that otherwise held him.  The man definitely didn't play fair.  "Dmmmmttt, Vnnnn, gtttt awfff!"

          He felt the sharpshooter shifting, then his hands were smacking against Chris' already tingling ass.  "Vnnnnn!"  He whined in frustration.

          Tanner must have taken pity on him, because he pulled him up and Chris sucked air into burning lungs.  He heard Vin snort and laugh.  Revenge sang in the blond's veins.

Larabee grabbed the sniper and tossed him into the snow with a triumphant "Ha!"  But the sharpshooter immediately began moving his arms and legs, scooping out a snow angel in the deep powder.

          Chris couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.  There were times he had to wonder just how old Tanner really was, but then that was part of his appeal.  At least that was what he kept telling himself – and most days he actually believed it.

          "Come on," Larabee grumbled, shaking his head as he held out his hand.  "Let's go change and get something to eat.  I'm freezing and I'm hungry."

          Vin reached up and grabbed the man's hand, letting Chris help pull him to his feet, but then he shoved forward and Larabee fell back into the snow again, Tanner landing on top of him a second time.

          Chris opened his mouth to yell at the man yet again, but Tanner cut him off, his lips descending on Larabee's.  It was an interesting contrast – the cold of their lips, the heat of their mouths.  Puffs of white twined together and rose as they panted through their noses, tongues battling as they tasted and explored one another.

          They were both breathing hard when Vin finally pulled back a little, grinning down at Chris.  "Mmm, ya taste good, ol' man."

          "This old man is going to kick your scrawny ass all the way back to the house if you don't help me up.  I'm gonna freeze to the freakin' ground if I lay here any longer!"

          "In a minute," Tanner replied, kissing a path over Chris' face and nibbling at his neck.

          Larabee closed his eyes and groaned softly, his skin tingling wherever Vin's lips touched him.  He felt the goose bumps rise on his skin, although he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the excitement Tanner had ignited inside of him.  He felt Vin's growing erection rub against his own and reached up, hands on either side of the younger man's head, guiding his lips back to join his in another long, lingering kiss.  Then he pushed Tanner up a little and hissed, "My ass is turnin' blue here, damn it, and my balls are gonna freeze and fall off, then where will you be?"

          Vin chuckled and rolled off of him, standing and offering his hand.  "Hell, can't have that now, c'n we?"  Chris took it and was pulled to his feet.  He tensed, waiting to see if Tanner would pounce again, but he didn't.  "C'mon," the sharpshooter said instead, "I'll race ya."

          "Oh no, I'm not racing."

          A snowball exploded against his chest.

          "Tanner!"

          But it was already too late.  Vin was off, loping through the snow as best he could in a dash back to the house.  Chris shook his head and started after him, knowing he'd never catch up and determined not to try.  But it wasn't easy.

          They both stopped at the back door, pulling off their snow-caked boots and beating them against the side of the house to knock the clumps of snow off before going in.

Once inside, they crossed the kitchen on stocking feet to the laundry room, pulling off their wet clothes and tossing them into the washer to be cleaned later.  Then, shivering, their teeth chattering, they hurried to the master bathroom, Chris pausing to switch on the heater along the way while Vin went on ahead, turning on the water and letting that heat up before he turned on the twin shower heads.

          The two men climbed into the large shower stall, each standing in one of the streams of water, sighing in tandem as the hot water warmed their chilled bodies, making their skin tingle almost painfully, especially their toes.

          They let the falling water work out the kinks in their pleasantly tired muscles, then each man reached for the bottle of soft soap that hung there, squeezing out large dollops that they used to lather their bodies.

          Chris finished quickly, then rinsed and looked over at Tanner, hoping he was almost done, too.  He was hungry and wanted to put a couple of big burritos in the oven and make some coffee.  He swallowed hard.  Oh Christ.  Tanner wasn't just soaping his crotch, he was jerking himself off.  And, to top it all off, he was facing Chris while he did it, his head up, his shoulders back, his cock pointed straight at Larabee like it was some kind of freakin' gun.

The blond stood, unable to stop staring, lost in the flow of muscle into muscle, the honeyed tones of Tanner's skin, the way the hairs matted on his lower belly, and the long, fat cock that filled his moving hand.

          When Vin saw that he had Larabee's attention, a smile curled the corners of his mouth and he started jerking himself a little faster, his free hand rubbing over his chest, giving one of his nipples a pinch.  His cock jerked in his hand and he let out a little grunt of pleasure.

          Oh shit.  The damn Texan just didn't play fair – ever.  Chris licked his lips and reached up, pinching his own nipple.  His cock reacted, smacking him hard against his belly.

          Vin chuckled.  "Nope, no time fer that.  C'mon," he said thickly, grinning as he turned and rinsed himself off and then turned off the water.  He opened the glass door and stepped out onto the thick carpet, Larabee following him.

Vin grabbed a thick towel and turned before Chris could grab one of his own, running the thick white terry material down the older man's chest and gently dabbing his dick before reaching under to attack his balls.

"Vin. . ." Larabee grumbled, beginning to fidget, but Vin ignored him and patted his legs dry and then turned him around and slowly dried his back while he planted kisses across Chris' shoulders.  Then he dried Chris' thighs and calves, and moved back up to his ass.  He drew the towel across the cheeks, then down between the older man's legs, which Chris parted slightly without thinking.  Then the towel fell away.  Chris whimpered with frustration.

          Tanner turned him around, kneeling and taking Larabee deeply into his mouth, running his tongue around the flange of the man's cock head, flicking along the groove and directly over the opening at the very tip.

          "Oh, Christ," Chris gasped.

          But then the enticing warmth was gone.  Chris frowned as he watched Tanner dry himself quickly and then, with a hungry smile, reach out and lead Larabee into the large bedroom.

          Chris wasn't quite sure how he had gotten onto the bed, all rational thoughts evaporating under the heat of Tanner's mouth as the man sucked his cock back into his mouth.  Then Vin was kissing his way down Larabee's body, stopping first at his left nipple, which Vin took into his mouth, biting gently and then swishing his tongue around it.  He moved to the right one and did the same.  He kissed his way down Chris' chest to his navel, where he put his mouth over it and sucked.  Chris gasped, shuddered, and ground his hips against the bed.  Tanner slipped his tongue inside and probed.  He kissed Chris' belly and bit at the hair, then licked eagerly all around the base of his cock.  He attacked Chris' balls with his tongue, licked his way down below them, torturing Larabee like no one else ever had.

"Vin," Chris panted desperately.

          Tanner clamped his mouth on the older man's cock, pressing it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.  He dipped his head, sliding it farther in, and pulled back.  Chris groaned lowly, his eyes closing as he was lost in the incredible sensation.  And then it was gone again.

          Tanner had spun around in the center of the bed, his knees tucked under him, his ass held high and ready.  "I need you, Chris," he said thickly.  "Now."

          Chris swallowed hard, then rolled over and opened the top drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube.  A moment later he had his finger buried inside Tanner, greasing the path he planned to follow as quickly as possible.  Vin whimpered in anticipation, but Chris purposefully took his time.

          "Do it, Chris," Tanner pleaded, his hole sucking on the probing finger.  "C'mon, do it now."

          Larabee pulled his finger free, lubed his throbbing cock, and then brushed the aching tip against Vin's hole until the younger man moaned with frustration and fluttered his feet against the mattress.  "Chris," he begged, pressing back.

Chris grinned and his glans slipped in, making both men sigh with relief.  Then, slowly but steadily, Larabee pressed forward until he was buried inside his lover.  Tanner shivered and spasmed like he was caught in a mini-climax.

Chris stopped, letting Vin adjust while he watched the muscles in the man's back knot, beads of sweat forming in the hollow of his lower back.  When Tanner began to rock his hips, the older man began to thrust slowly, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing back in with a steady rhythm.

As his knob skated Tanner's rim, Vin tried to trap him inside, the sound he made something between a moan and a cry.  Chris stilled again and Vin began twitching his hips, sliding up and down on his pole, building up a irresistible friction that forced Chris to lean over the man, grabbing him around the torso and pulling him up tight against him, unable to get enough of the feel of Vin as he squirmed under his hands.

          "Let me go," Tanner rasped out, struggling harder.

          Chris was teetering close to the edge, every muscle straining, every nerve inflamed with passion.  He didn't want to let go.

          "Chris," Vin begged.

          Reluctantly, he let Vin go.

          Tanner pulled himself free and spun around, lying down and rolling back onto his shoulders, spreading his legs.  Chris plunged his cock back through the swollen lips guarding his channel, stabbing in hard and deep.  Vin grunted, his strong legs wrapping around his lover's waist.

Larabee leaned forward and gripped the headboard with both hands.  Then he threw his hips into it, riding Tanner frantically, listening to Vin's little cries of pleasure and lust as he dug deep.  He closed his eyes and threw back his head, feeling the hot hole grabbing at his cock.  He thrust in again and again, felt the tingle increase in his veins, reached the edge, and pushed beyond.  The tingle became a throb and then his body was spasming as he contracted in an orgasmic frenzy.  Tanner bucked under him, jacking his cock with his ass.

          And they were both coming, shooting again and again.

          All of his strength flowed out of him with the last squirt and Chris collapsed on top of Tanner, pinning him to the mattress.  The muscles in Vin's legs relaxed and they slipped from around his waist.

Larabee's cock gradually deflated and slipped out of the warmth of Vin's body.  Chris sighed softly when Vin rubbed the back of his neck.

          A few minutes later they untangled themselves and walked side by side back to the shower where they quickly cleaned up, then dried and dressed and headed for the kitchen.

          "Would you look at that?" Vin said, pointing to the window.

          Chris looked as he pulled the burritos from the freezer, frowning when he saw snow was falling again.  "Where is this coming from?"

          "Don't know," Vin replied, pulling out the pan for their burritos.  He handed it to Chris.

          "Go turn the TV on.  Maybe the weather guys can tell us what's going on, and if this is going to last."

          Vin nodded, heading to the living room where he turned the TV on, then started the fireplace.  He missed the older wood-burning fireplace, but at least the new gas version didn't add to the brown cloud that sometimes settled over Denver in the wintertime.  He closed the curtains and settled into his spot on the sofa, watching while the news passed by.  Chris came in and handed him a cup of coffee, sitting down when Larry Green came on to talk about the snow.

          "Six to eight inches?" Larabee echoed.  "Man, the roads are going to be a bitch tomorrow."

          Vin nodded.  "Hell, Chris, it's Sunday, ain't got anything goin' on, all the paperwork's done… let's play hooky an' take a day off tomorrow."

          Chris opened his mouth to say no, but stopped and thought about it for a moment.  Vin was right.  They had closed the two active cases they had been working, they hadn't been given a new assignment, and Travis was out of town until Wednesday so the likelihood that they'd be given a new case tomorrow was remote.  They had the hours.  "Why not," he said.  "I'll go call Buck, tell him to let the others know we're all taking a mental health day."

          Vin grinned.  "God knows he needs all the help he c'n get."

          "I'll tell him you said that," Larabee said, heading off to make the call.  When he returned a while later, he was carrying two plates with the cooked burritos and chips.  Two bottles of beer were tucked under his arm.  He handed Vin the plate first, then one of the beers after he'd set his own meal on the coffee table.  They settled, enjoying the meal while they watched the rest of the news.  When they were done, they carried the plates and empty bottles back to the kitchen, tossed the bottles into the recycling and cleaned the plates and put them into the dishwasher to run when it was full.

          Vin stretched, asking "Ya wanna watch a movie?"

          Chris thought for a moment, then shook his head.  "Let's just read a little and go to bed."

          "All right," Vin agreed, his blue eyes twinkling.

          "What?"

          "Nothin'."

          Chris' eyes narrowed.  "Vin."

          "Nothin'," he repeated, then grinned.  "I's just thinking 'bout what I wanted t' do t' ya in the mornin'."

          "The morning, huh?" Chris said.  "Well, come the morning we'll just have to see."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "So, this what you were thinking about last night?" Chris asked.

          "Mmm," Vin said, pressing a little closer.  He was stretched out along Larabee's side, his arm over his chest, his head on the man's shoulder.  The sound was relaxed, content.  "It is."

          "I like the way your mind works… sometimes."

          Tanner's hand rubbed over Chris' belly, then down to cup his flaccid cock, cradling it in a gentle touch.  "Got other things on m' mind, Cowboy, but this is good fer now."

          "Yeah," Chris said softly, turning his head so he could kiss the top of Tanner's head, "this is good.  Damn good."

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *


End file.
